Payment
by Silver Moon Lit Forest
Summary: AU Shikamaru is having the worst Monday that he can remember. And just when he thinks it might start looking a little better, everything goes to hell.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Naruto_.

**Author's Note: **This is the last of my requests for Jayden Nara. I hope you enjoy it, dear and I am very sorry it took this long to come out. I hope it's what you wanted. And no worries, more chapters will be coming soon.

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru groaned as he rolled over to bury his head under his pillow. His alarm clock blared loudly, informing him it was way past time to get up. He'd already hit the snooze button four times and he knew if he didn't get up now, the chances of him being at school on time were slim.<p>

The Nara pulled his head out from under the pillow and glared daggers at his alarm clock as if just his stare could make it quite. With a small growl, he reached out, slapping at the clock. The clock clattered to the floor, it alarm still blaring. Shikamaru sat up, and rubbed a hand across his face. He seriously hated Mondays.

Grumbling to himself, he swung his feet over the edge of the bed and bent down to retrieve the offending alarm clock. He turned off the alarm and set it back on his bedside table. The Nara yawned, scratching at the back of his head. He glanced over at his alarm clock and the cursed loudly. It was later than he had thought and now he was sure to be late to school.

The brunette sprung into action. He grabbed a shirt and pants form his dresser and dashed into the bathroom. No less than five minutes later, the Nara was dashing through the house; messenger bag slung over one should as he quickly pulled his long tress up into his customary ponytail. His dad was in the kitchen, reading the paper at the table. The older man smirked as his son dashed past him only to skid to a stop and back up so he could grab a piece of toast from the plate on the table.

"Make it there on time," Shikaku yelled after his son. His only answer was the slamming of the front door. The older man shook his head, going back to his paper.

Shikamaru to the stairs from his apartment two at a time, nearly crashing into his neighbor in the process. The woman glared at him, pressing herself against the wall as the brunette ran past her. He yelled a sorry over his shoulder, more worried about getting to school on time than about courtesy.

The Nara made it to school in record time, making it to the room just second after the bell rung. His teacher raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Shikamaru sighed in relief as he slid into his seat. Lee and Naruto both grinned at him. The Nara ignored his friends, tugging his hair out of the ponytail that had become a complete mess on his mad dash to school. Once he'd managed a slightly better ponytail, he moved to pull out his homework form the night before only to realize he'd left it at home. On his desk. Shikamaru muttered a few choice words as he pillowed his head on his arms on his desk. He seriously hated Mondays.

* * *

><p>Naruto winced when Shikamaru slammed his lunch tray down on the table. Sasuke reached out and gracefully caught his Sprite bottle before it could topple over. Dark eyes turned to glare at the Nara, but Shikamaru wasn't paying him any attention. The brunette was grumbling to himself as he stabbed at the pasta on his tray.<p>

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he watched his friend slaughter the food on his plate meticulously. Lee scooted closer to him and the raven wrapped am arm around his boyfriend's shoulder, pulling him into the Uchiha's lap and further away from the Nara. Lee Went willingly, dropping and arm around Sasuke's neck.

"Shikamaru?" Naruto asked, blue eyes wide. Shikamaru blinked and then looked up at the blonde. He then looked back and forth between his friends and then sat his fork down with a clatter. The Nara then buried his face in his hands with a groan.

"Bad day?" Lee hedged, slipping out of Sasuke's lap and back into his own chair. The raven made a face before wrapping his fingers around the bottom of the brunette's chair and dragged him as close as he could. Lee didn't seem to care and let the Uchiha wrap an arm around his waist.

"That's an understatement," Shikamaru muttered. His day had gone from bad to worse as the day wore on. After his first class, he figured out he'd managed to forget all of his homework and two of his books. He'd been blessed out by all of his teachers, except for Kakashi, who had only smiled at him and hadn't said a word.

"Why don't you come with us after school? Lee and I wanted to check out the new music store," Naruto offered before shoving a fork full of food in his mouth. He chewed as he watched Shikamaru consider his offer.

The Nara shrugged. He really just wanted to go home and fall in bed, but hanging out with his friends would probably do him a sight better than going home and falling into the oblivion of sleep.

"Sure," Shikamaru said off handedly. He pushed his food around on his plate for a few moments before shoving his tray away. Pillowing his head on his arms, Shikamaru tried to not think about how bad his next three classes would be, which included gym. With Gai. And Lee and Sasuke. Oh the fun.

* * *

><p>The Nara was shifting his weight from one foot to the other at a cross walk with his friends when his day took a big turn. Naruto was chatting away with Lee and Sasuke was talking with Sakura. Shikamaru was zoned out, thinking about all the damn homework he had been loaded with when a large black van skidded to a stop in front of them. Before the Nara could even register what was happening, the door to the vehicle opened and Shikamaru was jerked inside.<p>

The Nara screamed loudly in shock as the van pulled away from the curb and speed down the street, leaving his friends in total shock.

"The fuck?" Shikamaru yelled as he fought the hands holding his arms. He kicked out at the blonde man in front of him and caught the man in the rib cage. The resulting curse filled him with pride but before he could get in another kick, a cloth covered his face and a red head grabbed his legs. Shikamaru fought against the men but the world started going foggy and the last thing he saw was the smirking face of a silver haired man.

Shikamaru groaned lowly as he slowly came back to consciousness. His head was pounding and his body ached. He was laying on something hard, it felt like stone but he couldn't be sure. He was strapped down across his chest and his thighs. His wrists and ankles were shackled. Movement wasn't an option.

Voices filled his ears. It sounded like some kind of argument.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Yes, fuck face. Or course it will work. I know what I'm doing." This was followed by something that sounded like the sharpening of a blade.

"We don't know if he's a virgin or not though." If he could have frowned, Shikamaru would have. Why did it matter if he was a virgin or not? What were these people planning to do? His mind was groggy but he still managed to make the connections. He was strapped to what he assumed was a slab of stone. They were talking about whether or not he was a virgin, and someone was sharpening a knife. He was about to be someone's virgin sacrifice.

"We've fucking followed their shitty little group of friends for the past motherfucking month. He's the only one not fucking someone."

"How do you know that?"

"All he does is go to fucking school and the back home. He's gone out with his little bitchy friends three fucking times in the last month." Shikamaru silently resented that statement. He wasn't a people person. People only annoyed him. And his dad had promised him a car if he kept his grades up. He had good reasons for staying home.

"Can we stop arguing?" This voice was calm and easy, unlike the other two who had been arguing. There was a loud huff and then footsteps. Shikamaru tensed up, or would have if his body wasn't numb. They must have drugged him with something else after he had passed out. The footsteps stopped beside him and the voice that had been cursing more than was necessary began chanting in a language that the Nara didn't understand. After a few minutes, the chanting stopped and Shikamaru felt the cold metal of a blade against his throat. But before the pain he was expecting never came. There was a sharp tug near his belly button and suddenly Shikamaru was gasping for breath as if he had just been saved from drowning.

Chocolate eyes blinked against the brightness of the room he suddenly found himself. It was a large open room, bigger than his entire apartment. The architecture looked familiar and after a moment, Shikamaru recognized it as ancient Greek. The Nara frowned, eyebrows furrowing as he looked around the room. He was lying on a large bed, bigger than any bed ever should be. He ran a hand across the sheets, and recognized the fabric as silk. The outer walls of the room were made up entirely of columns and opened out onto a beautiful garden.

The Nara was so caught up taking in his sudden surroundings, that he didn't notice the man that strolled up from the garden to his left. But when the bed beside him dipped, Shikamaru started and turned to face the man with his fists raised. The man beside him laughed loudly at the sight.

"Calm down. Do you want to attack the person who just saved your life?" The man had a strange accent that Shikamaru assumed was Greek.

"What do you mean?" The Nara wasn't about to trust anyone after what had just happened to him.

"I just saved you from being a virgin sacrifice, Shikamaru Nara. A little thanks would be nice." Shikamaru blinked, and lowered his fists slowly, but his body was still tense.

"You mean I'm not dead?" The thought made Shikamaru's heart pound happily against his chest. As much as he disliked his life most days, he didn't want to die any time soon.

"Nope. Alive and kicking. My name's Kiba." Shikamaru eyed the man wearily. Kiba laughed again.

"How am I alive?"

"I'm a god." Shikamaru frowned hard.

"You're a what?"

"A god. I know you know what I mean. My mom was a Japanese noble and my father was Ares, the Greek god of war." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that. He'd know the gods liked to get around but he hadn't been aware that they'd gotten that far around but the man in front of his was proof that they had, he guessed.

Kiba had the olive completion that said he'd been born with the skin tone and that he would be that color all over. He was shorter than Shikamaru by a few inches, but bulky and thick through the chest. And he had strange fang shaped marks on his cheeks, one on each. He wasn't wearing what the Nara would have pictured a god in. Instead he was wearing a pair of thin linen pants, and a wife beater. Shikamaru could make out defined muscles under smooth pale skin, and he was suddenly hit with the urge to reach out and touch.

Shikamaru flushed hotly at the thought and looked up to find Kiba smiling at him. It was like he knew what the teen was thinking, and for all Shikamaru knew, he could.

"Why did you save me?" If this was a dream, he'd wake up eventually. If it was real…Well, he wanted to know exactly what he was into.

"I've been watching you for a while now, Shikamaru," the god explained, "You're a very interesting person." The Nara didn't believe that one for a second but he kept his mouth shut.

"You're smart, both book and street. And even though you're lazy, you get what you need to do. Besides, you're cute for a mortal." Shikamaru frowned as the last statement made him blush.

"So, what do you want from me?" Kiba smirked at him, scooting closer to the teen. Shikamaru fought the urge to scoot away. One tanned hand reached out and cupped his cheek, and the Nara suddenly found himself staring into gold colored eyes.

"I want your body." Shikamaru jerked back from the brunette, eyes going wide.

"You what?" The gleam in Kiba's eyes set the Nara on edge. Shikamaru's brain worked to figure out exactly what he meant by that statement. Why on would a god want his body? To possess it? To experiment on? To what?

"I want to have sex with you." The words were whispered against Shikamaru's lips and the teen's eyes went wide. _Well, that should have been an obvious answer_, the Nara mused and then let out an indignant squeak when Kiba pulled him into a kiss by his hair. This was not how he had expected his Monday to go.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well, I really need to make longer chapters. But I wanted to have this first chapter out tomorrow, and so I cut it off here where I would have normally kept going. I hope you guys enjoyed this new story and I'm so sorry it was this late in coming out, Jayden Nara. Leave me a review and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto._ This is written purely out of the fan girl in my heart.

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm quite proud of myself for getting this done so fast. I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Read, review, and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru made an odd gurgling noise in the back of his throat as his eyes went wide. He was being kissed. By someone he had met only minutes before, who also said he was a god. The Nara's mind whirled and he tore his hair from the god's grip as he back peddled across the bed. His eyes were trained on the Inuzuka's heated eyes, so Shikamaru didn't know he was at the end of the bed until he tumbled off with a shocked shout.<p>

A hearty laughed echoed from the bed while Shikamaru blinked up at his sudden view of the tall ceiling. He gasped for breath, the bed having been pretty far off the floor. His back ached and he was sure he'd knocked the back of his head on the floor. The Nara laid there, chocolate eyes staring dazedly upwards. The ceiling was quite high, at least ten feet, and covered in murals.

Shikamaru wasn't much of an art person, but he recognized that they weren't all the same artist and that they weren't all from the same part of the world. He was counting out how many different artists he could see when Kiba's face suddenly blocked his view. The god grinned down at him.

"You okay?" Shikamaru suddenly realized the god's voice was husky and deep as it rung though his ears. He couldn't stop the small shiver that shook his frame. This shiver wasn't missed by the Inuzuka. Tanned hands gripped his arm and pulled the Nara up into a sitting position. Shikamaru groaned as an ache in his back made itself know and his head started throbbing.

"You hurt yourself, you idiot," Kiba muttered. A warm hand cupped the back of the Nara's head and gentle fingers started massaging at his scalp. Shikamaru hummed at the feeling, body relaxing slowly as Kiba worked his fingers against the teen's scalp. The Nara didn't realized he'd let his head fall all the way into the cradle of Kiba's palm until said palm was suddenly gone. Shikamaru huffed in annoyance and blinked up at the god. He had to admit, that had felt amazing. He could have fallen asleep to that.

"So, are you getting back on the bad or are we doing this on the floor?" Shikamaru started. He'd forgotten the reason he'd been on the floor in the first place. Panic made itself know by screaming in his head. Kiba's voice had been caught somewhere between serious and teasing, but the look in nearly gold eyes said he wasn't playing. Shikamaru sighed and rubbed at his face.

"Why do you want to have sex with me?" Instead of freaking out, Shikamaru went right to the logical question. Panic was still hiding somewhere in the back ground, but right now, logic held the flag. Kiba regarded him with a blank face for a second before his sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. He patted the spot beside him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, but pushed himself to his feet none the less. When his head didn't spin with standing, he realized the knot that had been forming on the back of his head didn't hurt any more. He reached a questioning hand up to rub at the spot only to find no knot there.

"I can't have you in pain now can I? Even if it was your own fault," Kiba told him with a smile. Shikamaru rolled his eyes, but said nothing. He sat generally down on the bed and Kiba laughed at him.

"It's not going to come alive and bite you. I might, though." Kiba laughed again at the bewildered look that came across the teen's face.

"For the son of a god of war, you sure do laugh a lot," Shikamaru muttered, bringing up a hand to rub at one arm. Kiba smiled at him and leaned in close to whisper in his ear.

"Shh, it's our little secret." Shikamaru turned to look at the god and then tried to jerk away when a warm set of lips covered his own. He pulled again, but found a hand at the back of his neck kept him in place. Fingers toyed with the stray hairs there while Kiba's lips moved gently against his own. Shikamaru panicked slightly, hands coming up to shove at broad shoulders. Kiba pulled back enough to whisper, "I'm not going to hurt you. Trust me."

Shikamaru pushed harder, mind overloaded with information. Just hours ago, he'd been a regular high school student. Then he'd been kidnapped, offered up as a virgin sacrifice, and now he was in a god's bed, about to be ravished by said god. It was no wonder he was freaking out.

Strong but gentle hands covered his own, moving his hands to press against the god's pectorals. Calm eyes searched his and Kiba leaned in to steal a quick kiss.

"Trust me," the Inuzuka whispered, catching another kiss, "I saved your life didn't I?" Shikamaru wasn't sure if he should take that as a reassurance or as blackmail. Maybe it was both. But was he really willing to give up his body in payment for his life? As Kiba stole another kiss, the Nara decided that he was.

This time, when the god kissed him, Shikamaru kissed him back. He really didn't know what he was doing. The annoying god had taken his first kiss, and seemed intent on taking all of his firsts with anything relationship wise. Kiba seemed surprised when the Nara kissed him back, but Shikamaru could feel the god's smirk against his lips just afterwards.

Large hands came up to cup the back of his head and those magic fingers worked at his skin again. Shikamaru moaned against his will, hands twisting in the fabric of Kiba's shirt. A tongue pressed against the seam of his lips, and the Nara had only a moment to think the idea over before the god was forcing his way into the teen's mouth.

Shikamaru's breath hitched as the Inuzuka's tongue slid teasing against his own. The sensation was weird, slick and warm, but sent tingles down to his toes. The Nara let Kiba explore his mouth and eagerly followed the god's tongue back into his mouth. The edge of someone else's teeth felt good against his tongue and Shikamaru hummed happily. He took his time exploring Kiba's mouth and the god let him. The Inuzuka's hands rubbed up and down his back a few times and then garbed two big handfuls of Shikamaru's shirt and hauled him against him.

The Nara pulled back from the kiss when he found himself suddenly air born. It only lasted for a few seconds before he was firmly settled in Kiba's lap, but it was enough to startle him. Kiba smiled at him, laughter sparkling in his eyes. Shikamaru rolled his eyes while he tried to catch the breath he'd lost due to the kiss and surprise.

Hands once again worked their way into his hair, this time doing away completely with his ponytail. Chocolate colored tresses that matched his eyes fell around Shikamaru's face. The Nara watched Kiba's face as the god's hands caught in his hair. Golden eyes seemed to be committing his face to memory.

"Why me?" Shikamaru inquired once again. Kiba smiled up at him before pulling him down for a soft kiss. The Nara sighed softly, hands coming up to rest on the god's shoulders.

"You're smart, loyal, stubborn despite how lazy you can be," Kiba whispered between kisses, "And you're the handsome male out there." The words perked Shikamaru's pride and ego. No one in his life had ever talked about him like that. The few girls he had dated had all dumped him because he wasn't willing to just follow them around. He'd rather sit on the couch and read or take a nap in the park.

When tanned hands pulled at his shirt, Shikamaru raised his arms and let Kiba relive him of his shirt. The god's hands slid down him body, palms flat and fingers wide, taking in as much as they could. The feeling of another's skin against his own sent shivers down the Nara's spine. Touch had never been a big sense for him until that moment. Though Kiba's caresses were small, Shikamaru felt as if they were leaving small flames in their wake. The Nara's head tilted back, eyes fluttering closed as he just let himself feel.

A soft gasp slipped past parted lips when Kiba slid a thumb over one nipple. The small nub of flesh quickly hardened under the god's attention. Golden eyes watched Shikamaru as the Inuzuka traced the delicate skin around his nipple. Kiba palmed the small of the teen's back, pulling him closer.

Hot breath ghosted over the Nara's sensitive nipple and Shikamaru jerked in reaction. When Kiba closed his mouth around the small nub, Shikamaru moaned lowly, back arching slightly. The god worked slowly at the Nara's nipple with tongue and teeth, giving just enough to make the teen's blood run hot with lust. This was not something one rushed, Kiba told himself. He finally had the teen in his hands and he was going to do this right.

Once he felt he'd given enough to attention to Shikamaru's left nipple, Kiba moved to the right. He gave the Nara's other nipple the same treatment, memorizing flesh with his lips and tongue. The god slowly worked out what Shikamaru liked, eyes watching close for each small shudder and movement and ears listening for each small gasp and moan. A small scrap of teeth had the Nara jerking against his hold with a raspy moan. Fast and sure flicks of his tongue made the teen shiver and cry out in need. But a sharp and hard suck produced Kiba's favorite reaction.

Shikamaru would gasp, hands gripping at the god's shoulders and back arching up into his mouth, and the most delicious moan the Inuzuka had ever heard rumbled up from the Nara's throat to spill loud and clear from his lips. It was as if the sound was a direct line to his cock. As if just having Shikamaru in his lap wasn't enough, each of those moans had his cock throbbing in aching need. Maybe slow wasn't going to work out exactly as Kiba had hoped.

When the Nara was flushed red and each nipple had received adequate attention, Kiba slid both hands down to palm the round fullness of Shikamaru's bottom. The Nara started at the new touch but didn't resist when he was lifted up and turned to lie on the bed, head landing against the mound of pillows at the head. Kiba pulled off his shirt, tossing the fabric carelessly away from him.

The Nara watched the god as he moved between his legs. Shikamaru's eyes were heavy lidded, kiss swallowed lips slightly parted and face flushed. Kiba licked his lips. The teen was gorgeous. The Inuzuka leaned over him to catch Shikamaru's lips in a heady kiss. The Nara moaned into the kiss, tongue dueling with Kiba's. The teen was a quick learned, the god observed as Shikamaru's lips moved with sure movements against his.

Kiba let the teen kiss him, enjoying the feeling of the Nara's hands in his hair as Shikamaru carded his fingers through silky tresses. The god smoothed his fingers down Shikamaru's sides, earning a small giggle from the teen. So he did it again. Shikamaru jerked away from the gentle touch. The god pulled back from the kiss, pressing harder against Shikamaru's sides as a smile tugged at the corners of his lips at the new discovery.

He grinned down at the teen as tickled his sides. Shikamaru's sudden bark of laughter echoed off the high ceilings, filling Kiba's ears. The Nara tossed from side to side under Kiba, unable to stop the laughter that bubbled up inside him. Tears slid down his cheeks from under his squeezed shut eye lids.

"Can't breathe! Shikamaru gasped out, swatting at the god's hands. Finally, Kiba relented, leaving Shikamaru breathless and relaxed against his sheets. The Inuzuka took advantage of the Nara's current state and tugged the teen's pants off his slim legs. His jeans were gone before Shikamaru could protest. The Nara's hands came up instantly to cover himself over his boxers.

Wide eyes watched as Kiba pressed a soft kiss to both knees before spreading the god was spreading his thighs as wide as he could. Shikamaru's heart hammered in his chest and he was sure the Inuzuka could hear it. Gentle hands covered his own, and Kiba gazed up at him with heated eyes.

"Trust me." It was like their mantra. And it worked. Shikamaru took a deep breath and released it in a soft sigh. Slowly, the Nara relaxed his hands and arms, letting Kiba move them aside and press them firmly into the mattress. Once there, Shikamaru's fingers twisted in the sheets as if the soft fabric could anchor him to the world.

Tanned fingers teased under the hem of his boxers, playing over soft skin made fuzzy with short but soft hairs. Kiba pressed open mouthed kisses against Shikamaru's thighs, slowly pushing his fingers further up the legs of the Nara's boxers. Shikamaru jerked hard when the Inuzuka's fingers finally teased against the fullness of his balls. Shikamaru's breathing hitched, chest rising and falling as he panted for breath.

The Nara squeezed his eyes shut, biting his bottom lip as Kiba's fingers pressed more firmly against his sensitive skin. While the fingers of one hand slid gently over his balls, the other hand slid lower, pressing firmly against his premium. Shikamaru gasped as a sudden shock of pleasure made goose flesh prickled across his skin. Kiba hummed against his skin, pulling his hands free of the Nara's boxers only to quickly pull those off as well.

Shikamaru swallowed hard, forcing himself to keep his hands against the mattress. His breathing became completely erratic, but he made himself open his eyes. Almost instantly he wanted to squeeze them shut again against the sight of the god between his spread thighs, but not in fear. Yes, he was nervous as hell, but who wouldn't be? The sight inspired a sharp stab of lust at his gut, making his cock throb, leaking pre-cum down his length.

Kiba cupped the Nara's balls gently, rolling the sensitive flesh gently between his fingers. Shikamaru whined, knees coming up to press his feet flat against the mattress. The action revealed way more of to the god than just the Nara's groin. Kiba sucked in a breath at the sight of the Nara's entrance. Shikamaru was way too caught up the feeling of the god's hand on his balls to even realize what he'd just done.

The Inuzuka took a deep breath, trying to remind himself to take this slowly. He didn't want to hurt or spook Shikamaru. Quite the opposite. In fact, he wanted Shikamaru to never forget this, for it to be burned into the teen's body and soul so the Nara never needed anyone else to satisfy him.

With that thought in mind, Kiba curbed his hungry to feel the Nara's body in the most intimate of ways in favor of palming Shikamaru's weeping cock. The Nara gasped loudly, hips arching up off the bed and into Kiba's hand. His head fell against the pillows with a husky moan as Kiba stroked him slowly from root to tip. The god watched the way Shikamaru's body arched upwards, muscles pulling tight under smooth skin. The Inuzuka's cock pulsed and wept in the confines of his pants as he slowly stroked Shikamaru's erection.

The Nara writhed against his sheets, moaning and gasping with each new sensation. This was nothing like his own hand felt. Kiba's fist was tighter, paying more attention to the tip than Shikamaru ever had. But he found each press of the god's thumb against his slit made his cry out loudly was pleasure. His balls drew up tight to his body as Kiba worked him to climax with slow but sure movements.

As Kiba watched the Nara, he threw out a hand summoning a bottle of lube without moving from his spot on the bed. His fingers closed around the bottle and he leaned forward to swipe his tongue across the head of Shikamaru's cock. The sudden wet warmth against his erection brought the Nara tumbling over the edge into orgasm. Pleasure curled his toes in the sheets and made his back arch as his seed splashed hot across his stomach. The god milked him with sure quick movements, making sure the teen was completely spent by the time his orgasm ended.

While Shikamaru lay sprawled boneless on the sheets, Kiba quickly coated three fingers in lube. Golden eyes watched the Nara's face as the god pressed a finger against the virgin's pucker. Shikamaru gasped loudly, body instantly tensing at the feeling. Kiba rubbed a hand soothingly up and down the teen's thigh, shushing him.

Shikamaru squeezed his eyes shut and forced himself to relax. Fear slithered up his spine, making him quiver as the god pressed his finger against the resistance of his body. The lone digit finally slid into his body, pressing in to the third knuckle. Shikamaru whimpered as the little stretch burned and hurt.

The god murmured soothingly to him, once again swearing he wasn't going to hurt him and to trust him. But all Shikamaru could think was it hurt like hell. Kiba waited patiently for the Nara to grow accustomed to the intrusion, one hand working over his erection in an effort to tone down his lust. Shikamaru was tight, and all the god wanted to do was sink into him. But he'd said he wasn't going to hurt the teen, and he wasn't.

As soon as he was mostly sure Shikamaru was as adjusted as he could be, Kiba started slowly thrusting his finger slowly in and out of the Nara. He worked the teen's body until Shikamaru was moaning softly with each thrust of the god's finger.

"Adding another," Kiba warned just as he pressed the pad of his index finger in beside his pointer. Shikamaru whimpered at the stretch but most of the burn was gone. The god spread his fingers and Shikamaru pressed his face into a pillow to keep his whine from echoing in the room. Now that hurt again, but after the third time, it wasn't so bad. Then the god's finger brushed against a spot inside him and Shikamaru's eyes snapped open as pleasure shot through his veins.

"Oh god!" Shikamaru moaned, hips pressing into the god's fingers. Kiba smirked at the sight, taking the opportunity to add a third finger to the teen's tight body. The Inuzuka milked the teen's prostate with one finger while he stretched him with the other two. Shikamaru's moans had the god's erection straining painfully against his pants and Kiba just couldn't wait a second longer. His pants were gone with a mere thought and he was lubing his cock while he continued to thrust his fingers into the teen's twitching pucker.

Kiba removed his fingers, delighting in the small whine that escaped tight lips. The god hooked his arms under Shikamaru's knees nudging the head of his cock against the resistance of the teen's pucker. Shikamaru blinked up at him, fear clouding his eyes. Unable to take that look in the Nara's eyes, Kiba leaned forward and caught his lips in a searing kiss. He felt the teen's cock twitch against his stomach as his tongue slid against Shikamaru's.

While he tried to keep Shikamaru distracted with his tongue, Kiba pressed his hips forward into the Nara's entrance. Shikamaru broke the kiss with sharp sound of pain. The Nara buried his face in the close thing he could which happened to be the god's neck. Kiba regretted the wetness of tears against his skin, but the feeling of clutching muscles around his aching cock kept him pushing forward until he bottomed out.

As soon as he was in to the hilt, Kiba turned his head to press soft kisses against Shikamaru's hair. He rubbed his hands soothingly back and forth across the skin of Shikamaru's legs.

"I know it hurts," he whispered and Shikamaru's whine was lost against his skin, "Relax." Shikamaru did his best but he found it particularly hard to do with a cock shove up his backside. He took a few deep breaths and then relaxed slowly. After a few more moments, he nodded against the god's shoulder in silent encouragement.

Kiba pulled out slowly before thrusting shallowly back in. Shikamaru whined but didn't tell him to stop. The god kept the pace slow, making sure he pressed against the Nara's prostate with each thrust. The Nara's whines and whimpers slowly because gasps and groans. With each slow undulation of his hips, Kiba pulled out a bit further and pushed in a bit harder.

Eventually, Shikamaru was writhing and dancing underneath needy noises and broken versions of Kiba's name falling endlessly from his lips. The Inuzuka growled darkly, speeding up his thrusts as the muscles around his erection clutched tighter. Shikamaru's cock throbbed against their sweat slickened stomachs, pleasure coiling tight in the pit of his stomach.

The god's cock pressed against his prostate again and again until Shikamaru's head spun with pleasure. He'd never imagined his first time would be with a guy let along a god, but he couldn't deny how good it felt. But Shikamaru was pretty sure that was because of the fact Kiba was as far from a regular guy as he could have gotten.

His balls drew tight against his body, his sensitive erection sliding between their bodies in a mixture of their sweat and his own come. Chocolate eyes gazed up at the Inuzuka and golden eye bored into his. Between one hard thrust and the next, Shikamaru came again, back arching up off the bed, mouth opening in a silent scream. Kiba grit his teeth as the muscles around his erection pulsed, clutching tight until he knew it should have hurt but all he could feel was a blinding building pleasure.

With a husky moan, Kiba came hard, hips snapping forward one last time. He buried his face in a pillow beside the Nara's head as Shikamaru's body milked him dry. When the last spasms quieted down, the god collapsed beside the teen, his now softening cock sliding wetly out of Shikamaru's body. The Nara's chest rose and fell rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. Kiba pulled the drained teen into the circle of his body, nuzzling into the warmth of the teen's neck.

It only took a few minutes for Shikamaru to fall asleep. Kiba lay awake, watching the Nara sleep. He'd waited so long for this chance, and he was damned glad he'd taken it. Now that Shikamaru Nara was in his arms and his life, Kiba wasn't planning on letting the teen go. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Well, there's your god getting some virgin ass, YaoiOverlord. I hope you all enjoyed chapter two. Now to get on with the next one. Reviews feed my muse, and make me feel great. So please leave me one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_ and I make no money from this.

**Author's Note: **And with this chapter, I'll have to figure out an updating schedule for these four fics…I'll hopefully get one done by next Sunday. They will update in the order they were posted in. So, _Turn Me On_ will be first, then _Home Is Where the Heart Is, _after that _Safe_ and last but not least _Payment. _Sorry, but this will be last on the update schedule. If you would like to know how it will all work, the profile has the info.

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sat bolt upright in bed with a loud gasp and something metal fell to the floor with a loud clang. Chocolate eyes wide with shock and fear glanced all around the room. As soon as the Nara realized he was back in his own room, he sagged back onto the bed with a loud sigh. Then he sat right back up as the events of the night before came rushing back. There was a dull ache in his lower back but nothing like the pain he would have imagined. Something told him that was due to Kiba's concern for him.<p>

The Nara swung his legs over the side of the bed and came slowly to his feet. He didn't feel all that different except for that dull ache that was now spreading to his backside. Well, he couldn't deny the fact that he was no longer a virgin.

Shikamaru padded slowly down the hallway towards the kitchen. He hadn't checked the clock so he wasn't quite sure of the time. For all Shikamaru knew, he'd been out for days. He doubted that, though.

There was no one in the kitchen, but there was a cup sitting in the dish drain. So his dad had been there at some point that day. The newspaper was folded neatly and sat in the middle of the table, right where his dad usually left it. Other than that, there were no other signs of Shikaku Nara.

Shikamaru continued on to the living room and finally caught sight of his father. The older Nara was lounged out on the couch, socked feet propped up on the far armrest. There was no sign of his normal ponytail and Shikamaru suddenly realized his own hair was down. The younger Nara shook his head, trying to make sense of all the things that had happened to him within a twenty-four hour time span.

"Dad?" Shikamaru called, and Shikaku came up off the couch like he'd never been asleep. The man blinked at his son for a moment and then Shikamaru found himself enveloped in his dad's arms. The arm rushed out of his lungs in a shocked gasp but the younger Nara found himself hugging his father back. He could only imagine how freaked out his dad would have been when Naruto called to tell him he'd been snatched off the streets. And he still had no idea how he'd gotten here or how long he'd been home.

Five minutes later found Shikamaru sitting at the kitchen table a palate of Chinese food sitting in front of him. As soon as the Nara saw the food, he found he was hungrier than he could ever remember being. Shikaku sat across from his son, steaming cup of coffee in his hands, and watched Shikamaru eat. He kept silent, just enjoying the fact that he had his son. It didn't take long for Shikamaru to get through his food. When he was done, the younger Nara slumped back in his chair, almost completely content.

"So, what happened?" Shikamaru stared at his dad for a moment before he sat back up in the chair. The whole experience seemed to have a whole lot less trauma on him than he would have thought. Maybe it was just his personality, or maybe it was the fact that he'd been saved by a god of war. Yeah, that had a real calming effect.

"We were heading to a music store, I think. I was just standing on the curb, not really paying attention the cars passing by, and then I was in the back of the van. There were three guys, a blonde, a red head and a silver haired one in the back, but I think there were two others." He paused and looked up at his dad. Shikaku was staring intently at him, and nodded when his son seemed to need direction.

"Then I blacked out," Shikamaru continued, "I woke up on what seemed like an altar." The brunette blush hard at the memory of exactly why he had been strapped to that altar and then even harder at the fact that he wasn't one anymore. The dull ache of his backside made itself known again, and he shifted uncomfortably in his chair. There was no way he was going to tell his dad they had wanted to use him as a virgin sacrifice. And Shikaku wasn't going to believe the story about him getting saved by a god and then losing his virginity to it. It all sounded like something out of a fantasy soap opera, or, even worse, a shojou manga. Or even worse than that, some yaoi manga Naruto would read. Shikamaru shuddered at the thought.

"I blacked out again and woke up here," Shikamaru lied quickly, making sure he didn't break eye contact with his father. Shikaku regarded him for a second and then nodded.

"I found you last night in the alleyway beside the building," Shikaku told him, "I'd been out looking and talking with the police. I could barely breathe when I saw you. I thought I was dreaming. You were wrapped in a white blanket and grasping a gold pendent in your hand. You wouldn't let it go so I let you keep it. The police took the blanket." Shikamaru's eyebrows furrowed. A pendent? That had to have been what had fallen when he'd woken up.

"Thanks Dad," Shikamaru whispered before standing, "Can I just lie down? I'm still really tired." Shikaku nodded, pushing to his feet as well. Shikamaru smiled at his father and then quickly made his way back to the room and shutting the door.

In the dim light of the window, the brunette instantly saw the pendent his father was talking about. Shikamaru bent down and picked the small piece of jewelry up. He weighed it in his palm, and had a feeling it was pure gold. He held it up so he could get a better look at it. A small gasp escaped his lips.

The pendent was in the shape of a stag, beautifully etched out in the metal. There were small jewels set in the antlers, and there was something about the piece of jewelry…Something that was more than the world it was in. And as the Nara stared at it, the stag suddenly moved. Shikamaru hadn't even noticed the detailed background of woods until the animals was flying through them. After a few moments, the stag came back to rest exactly as it had been.

Shikamaru sat heavily on the edge of his bed, eyes wide and breath stuck in his throat. He knew what this was. It was a gift, from Kiba. As the Nara lay back on his bed, curling up on his side and clutching the pendent close, he somehow knew he hadn't seen the last of the god.

**XXX**

Shikamaru spent most of the next few days being interviewed by cops and making trips to the hospital. His father wanted to make sure nothing had happened to him body wise. It took all the cunning the Nara teen had to convince them that there was no need to do any kind of rape kit. His dad looked apprehensive but Shikamaru didn't let him push the subject any further. What had occurred between him and the god, dream or not, was between himself and said god.

To begin with, Shikamaru didn't quite believe what had happened. But as the days wore on, the Nara couldn't shake the feeling that it had happened. The evidence had been on his body, and in the aches and pains he had days later. They were dull and not quite there anymore, but the bruises on his body were going to take a while to go away.

Then there were the dreams. Every single night he dreamed of Kiba. Shikamaru had thought he was over his wet dream stage of life in middle school, but that apparently wasn't the case. He found himself doing laundry daily and valiantly avoiding his father's questions. He wasn't twelve anymore and the Nara just couldn't understand why this was happening now. And with each dream, everything felt more and more real. Every touch, every kiss, even the god's smell slowly became more solid, as if the dreams were not quite dreams anymore.

Shikaku kept him out of school for the rest of the week. Naruto, Lee, and Sasuke came over for an entire day. Lee had cried for a good five minutes, and so had Naruto. Shikamaru swore he'd even seen a tear roll down Sasuke's cheek. But then the day came and he had to go back. He wasn't that traumatized by the experience and was getting further and further behind in school. Something he was dreading catching up on. He'd have homework for days.

Shikamaru was in the middle of his second week back at school when it happened. School was killing him and he'd had more homework than he could ever remember having in the last week and a half. Being the lazy genius he was, the work took him no more than an hour each night. But that was an hour he could have spent relaxing.

"Who's that?' Naruto asked as he pulled up short. Sasuke and Lee had clubs that afternoon, so Shikamaru and Naruto were on their way to getting some food. Shikamaru nearly ran into the other teen, caught up once again in thought of a certain brunette.

Kiba had been all he could think about recently. The Nara kept telling himself there was no way in hell anything could come out of an obsession about a dream, but the heavy weight of the pendent in his pocket told him how much of a dream it had actually been. If Shikamaru didn't know better, he would have called what he was feeling love. But he couldn't be in love with an illusion, could he?

Shikamaru looked up and then took a step back with a gasp. Naruto looked at him quizzically. Said illusion had just materialized in Shikamaru's world.

"You know him?" the blonde asked, looking from his best friend to the guy who was leaning against an expensive looking car. Shikamaru nodded hesitantly. The man had his sunglasses pushed up onto his head, and was smiling broadly at him. Golden eyes sparkled in the sun and there was no mistaking those tattoos.

"I'll catch up with you later, Nar," Shikamaru told his friend and left to the sound of Naruto protesting. The blonde huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the back of his retreating friend, wondering exactly what he could do now. He stood there as Shikamaru came to a halt in front of the strange man, and then turned to stomp back towards the school building. As he was pushing open the doors, Naruto figured out what he could do for the rest of the day. Neji was supposed to be in the theater helping with the school play. The blonde turned and quickly made his way towards the theater, a smile stretching his lips. Annoying Neji was always fun.

Shikamaru stopped in front of the large brunette, shifting his bag on his shoulder. Kiba grinned down at him.

"Yo," the god greeted him happily. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at that.

"What are you doing here?" the Nara asked, still a bit amazed how the god could be standing in front of him, "How are you here?" Kiba laughed at that.

"Why else do you think I would be standing in front of your school? I'm here to seem you. As for the how, well, that's a secret." Kiba winked at him with the last statement and Shikamaru huffed.

"Come on, let's go for a ride," the god told him. The large brunette opened the passenger door for him. After a moment, Shikamaru slid into the leather seat. If he couldn't trust the god who had taken his virginity, who could he trust? Kiba jogged around the car and was in before Shikamaru could even blink at him.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked as the god started the car and pulled out on the street.

"To my house," Kiba answered, paying attention to the road. He weaved skillfully in and out of traffic, completely ignoring the speed limit. Shikamaru pressed himself against the door, closing his eyes. Kiba's laughter filled his ears and the Nara stuck his tongue out at the god on a whim. The car was filled with silence as they drove, but the Nara found it wasn't an oppressive kind of silence. It was comfortable and easy. A few minutes later, the car came to a halt.

"We're here," Kiba announced, the sound of a seat belt being undone echoing in the cab. Shikamaru blinked open his eyes, hand easing off the oh-shit-handle. His door was opened and the Nara slid out of the car. They were in front of an impressive house, obviously Greek in style. Kiba grabbed his hand and Shikamaru let himself be led up the steps and into the front garden.

"Like it?" the god inquired as the teen took in the impressive array of flowers and trees. Shikamaru nodded, at a loss for words. Color was everywhere, pinks, blues, reds, gold, purples, and so many other colors. The Nara couldn't help but think it would make a great place to spend the day.

"You'll like the rest of it too," Kiba told him, tugging him along. Twenty minutes later, Shikamaru had just gotten the grand tour. The house included a large living room, a spacious kitchen, more bedrooms than Shikamaru wanted to think about, many bathrooms, a library and a other rooms the Nara didn't quite remember the use of. The last room on the tour was Kiba's room. It was almost an exact of the room Shikamaru had been in before even though the Nara knew there was no way it was the same room.

Kiba tugged him over towards the bed and pulled Shikamaru down beside him. The god looked into the teen's eyes, like he was searching for something.

"Do you believe I'm real now?" the god asked and Shikamaru blinked at him in shock.

"Well, yeah," the Nara answered. How could he not? This house was just as real as the teen's own house. Kiba's hand was warm and solid in his. Kiba took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them and looking at the Nara again.

"Shikamaru, I know everything that's happened hasn't seemed real, defied logic completely. And I know everything happened so fast the other night…" The god trailed off and took another deep breathe, letting it out his nose.

"I want to court you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>And there's chapter three! Go me! I am so proud of myself right now. I did this mostly in one sitting. Phew. Alight-y, time to come up with an update schedule. Check the profile often for updates and add this to your alert list. Also, please remember reviews feed the muse! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Naruto_ in any way, shape or form.

**Author's Notes:** This has been a long time in coming, I know. Enjoy!

_Read, review and please enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Shikamaru blinked in surprise. He was quite sure if he'd heard the god right. Had he really just said he wanted to 'court' him? Shikamaru snickered at the word. Court. He couldn't recall a time he'd ever heard anyone use the word in such a way outside of historical movies and romance novels. It was kind of cheesy but a little endearing at the same time.<p>

Even as he snickered, the Nara decided he liked the word coming from Kiba. It fit the god and was exactly something he would have imagined a god saying. Kiba was staring at him, golden eyes hopeful. Shikamaru studied the god's face. He was quite handsome. Shikamaru hadn't had much time to really get to see the god in that way the other night.

Kiba's face was all angles but there was softness to his lips and eyes. Eyes that could have been poured from gold shinned with a childlike excitement. His full lips were slightly parted, revealing small fangs. His hair was long and shaggy, hanging past his ears to brush his neck. Shikamaru remembered how soft it had been and had the urge to reach out a hand and see if it was as soft as he remembered it being.

The urge was squashed down when Kiba suddenly stood and turned away from him. Shikamaru blinked in surprise as the god walked across the room, stopping in front of a bookshelf. Kiba traced the spine of one book with a finger.

"I'm sorry," Kiba apologized but for what Shikamaru sure didn't know. The Nara stood slowly, mind not quite sure what was going on. Not many people caught him by surprise but Kiba sure seemed to be surprising him quite a bit.

"What for?" Shikamaru took a step towards the god. Kiba's back was tense, shoulders set in a hard line. Shikamaru was sure the Inuzuka's face would be made up of the same hard lines if he could see his face.

"I am being presumptions," Kiba answered, just loud enough for Shikamaru to hear it. It didn't take much for what Kiba meant to click. Shikamaru's mouth formed in a silent 'O.' Kiba thought he was saying no. He was assuming that the Nara's silence meant Shikamaru had no interest in him.

Shikamaru chuckled. "You know, for a god, you're pretty dense." Kiba whirled around to glare at him but relaxed when he saw Shikamaru smiling at him.

"I didn't say no, Kiba," the Nara pointed out, "I didn't say anything at all." Shikamaru moved toward him and Kiba eyed the Nara as he stopped in front of him.

"If you'd given me a chance, the answer would have been yes, but now…" Shikamaru teased and then laughed at the look on Kiba's face. "I'm joking, Kiba. The answer is yes." Shikamaru shook his head with another laugh. Kiba didn't seem to know what to say.

Shikamaru didn't know why his answer seemed to be such a surprise for the god. The Nara was quite faltered that the god had even considered him in the first place let alone had the decency to ask. He had already taken his virginity, though, Shikamaru's mind reminded him. Kiba hadn't left him much of a choice in that department at the time. But he couldn't say it had been a bad experience. In fact, he'd dreamed about it a few times while he'd been dozing during the last few days. He'd liked what the Inuzuka had done to him, would probably let him do it again at some point if Kiba wanted to. And Shikamaru was willing to bet money the Inuzuka would want sex again.

Besides, the god had saved his life. Shikamaru felt his life was worth more than just his virginity. He'd willingly spend time with the god even if Kiba had blacked mailed him. Instead, Kiba had asked, and in a fashion that had sure gotten the Nara's attention. He wasn't going to say 'no.'

Kiba had been hoping for a yes but to have the Nara tease him? He hadn't expected that. Kiba had no delusions about what had transpired the other night. He'd all but black mailed the kid and left him with very little choice in the matter. He'd happily taken the Nara's virginity and Kiba didn't regret that a bit, though the circumstances could have been better but the god would take what he could get.

But after he'd sent the Nara back home, Kiba had been left wanting more, and not just of Shikamaru's body. The Nara was unlike all the gods and humans Kiba had been a round. The Nara was smart, scarily smart, but he didn't flaunt it like some humans and he sure didn't use it to his own gain like the gods did. He was loyal. Kiba had seen that first hand when he'd been watching the Nara. And apparently he had a sense of humor. Kiba hopped that the Nara kept that same humor when he found out exactly how the god had been watching him.

But Kiba sure wasn't about to reveal that little piece of information to Shikamaru. Not for now, at least. Maybe one day, when he'd gotten to spend more time with the human and had gotten to know him better. He'd tell him…eventually.

"Yes?" Kiba repeated, joy surging through him. Shikamaru smiled at the tone, and nodded. Kiba whooped and scooped the Nara up in his arms. Shikamaru grunted as his feet left the ground and his stomach connected with the hardness of Kiba's chest. The Nara raised eyebrows as Kiba danced around the room, easily holding the Nara air borne. Shikamaru chuckled but was silently glad that Kiba wasn't tossing him in the air.

The Inuzuka sat down on the bed with a flop. He settled the Nara in his lap, grinning up at him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes but couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face. Happiness was infectious.

Hands slid up his back, bunching up the fabric of his shirt as they went. Tanned fingers curled around his shoulders, urging him to bend closer to the god. Shikamaru compiled with the silent request.

Golden eyes sparkled at him as Kiba continued to grin and then warm lips were pressing against Shikamaru's. The Nara tightened his fingers on Kiba's shoulders as the Inuzuka kissed him hungrily. Shikamaru sucked in a breath through his nose, heat beat picking up speed as his body responded to the god's kiss.

Kiba nipped at the Nara's bottom lip, tongue tracing over the abused flesh before sliding into the warmth of Shikamaru's mouth. Shikamaru moaned, still amazed at how good it felt to have someone's tongue in his mouth. He kissed Kiba back just a fiercely, surprising the god.

The Inuzuka growled, the noise rumbling in his chest and up his throat and against Shikamaru's lips. The sensation was odd but it sent shivers down Shikamaru's spine.

Kiba pulled back from the kiss, stripping Shikamaru completely out of his shirt in one smooth motion. He caught the Nara's lips again as soon as the cotton material was gone. Tanned hands smoothed over Shikamaru's bare back, fingers spreading wide to take in all the skin they could.

Shikamaru let his mouth be plundered, his whole body heating with desire. He shifted in Kiba's lap, moaning when the god's erection pressed against his own hardness. Kiba's sound of want vibrated through the teen as the Inuzuka cupped his backside and pulled him close.

The Nara pulled back from the kiss with a sharp gasp when Kiba rocked up against him. Kiba nuzzled into his neck, lips dragging heatedly across smooth flesh. Shikamaru moaned, head tilting to the side to give the god move access to his skin.

Kiba marked the offered skin with greedy nips and sucks. Shikamaru shuddered in his arms, cock pulsing in the confines of his pants. Large hands palmed his rib cage before thumbs slid across his nipples. The Nara cried out as Kiba pinched at tender flesh.

He jerked against the god, rubbing their erections together Kiba's husky noise made Shikamaru rock his hips forward again. His fingers dug into the Inuzuka's shoulders as he bit his bottom lip too hold back the sound building in his throat. Kiba kissed up his jaw line to pressed hungry lips against Shikamaru's.

The god bit at his bottom lip, pulling it from his teethes' grasp. Kiba sucked the plump flesh into his own mouth, tongue tracing across the now trapped lip. Shikamaru whimpered as Kiba's teeth bit into soft flesh before his lip was released.

Kiba pulled back from the teen, hands working open Shikamaru's fly so he could pull out the Nara's erection. The teen gasped as long fingers wrapped around heated flesh and squeezed ever so slightly. Kiba stroked him from tip to root and back up to slid a thumb across the head and into his weeping slit.

Shikamaru rocked up into his hand with a shuddering noise, finger nails leaving crescent moon marks on the skin of Kiba's shoulders. Kiba licked his lips as he watched Shikamaru's face, loving how his cheeks flushed in pleasure and his eyes darkened with lust. Full lips parted, bottom lip already purpling form early abuse and kisses.

"You too," Shikamaru murmured reaching down between them to fumble with the fastenings on the god's pants. Kiba paused in his movements, breathing heavy as he let the Nara free his aching cock from its confines.

Shikamaru's heated eyes watched as he stroked the Inuzuka's cock, tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. Kiba growled at the action, cock pulsing in the Nara's grasp.

The Nara cried out in annoyance as Kiba released his erection. The god chuckled and the sound, loving how the Nara already wanted him so bad. Kiba used one hand to shift the teen closer until he could wrap one large hand around both their cocks.

Kiba's lust spiked at the sound of the Nara's surprised moan. He stroked them, the teen's abundant pre-cum wetting the slid of his palm. Shikamaru shuddered against him, quickly reaching his limit. Kiba threaded the fingers of his free hand into chocolate tresses, pulling Shikamaru down so he could kiss him.

Shikamaru whimpered in the kiss, body shaking as the Inuzuka squeezed their cocks together The god stroked them faster, biting into the flesh of Shikamaru's lip. The teen whined low in his throat and then pulled back with a loud gasp of pleasure.

Kiba watched as the teen's back arched as orgasm rushed through him, spilling seed hotly against Kiba's cock and hand. Chocolate eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, mouth slack as his body shuddered and shook with his pleasure. The god growled at the sight and the feel of the boy's release against him.

Shikamaru fell against his chest, breathing ragged as Kiba's hand stroked faster. The god dug his fingers into Shikamaru's hair, pulling the boys head back so he could latch on to the flesh of his neck. Shikamaru whined weakly at the contact, over sensitized cock still pulsing in the Inuzuka's hand.

With a deep growl, Kiba came hard, spilling himself across his hand and their laps. He collapsed back on the bed, taking Shikamaru with him. The Nara didn't protest, knowing his legs wouldn't hold him if he tried to move.

They laid together Kiba smoothing his clean hand up and down the Nara's sweaty back. He kissed at all the skin he could reach, making his lover where there would be no mistaking what the purpling bruise would be. Shikamaru didn't have the energy to protest.

"Are you going to do this every time you're happy about something?" Shikamaru asked suddenly. The boy's lips brushed against Kiba's neck with the words and the feather light touches made the god shiver. He chuckled softly at the Nara's question, rolling so they were on their sides.

He pushed sweaty bangs back from the teen's forehead with a grin. Shikamaru's eyes fluttered open to regard him with a tried gaze.

"My body can't do this every time you're happy about something, Kiba," Shikamaru grumbled in response to the grin splitting the god's face. Kiba laughed loudly, pulling Shikamaru against him and kissing him softly. The Nara sighed at the small contact. While he loved the sex and couldn't deny that he enjoyed it, it was the soft touches and small contact of skin on skin that made his heart race.

His friends liked to call him a hopeless romantic, and Shikamaru would never deny it because it was ture. He liked the idea of being wooed by the god holding him. Though, if this was how Kiba was planning to woo him, Shikamaru didn't think his body could hold out even for a week.

He might be a teenager and a boy to boot but the Inuzuka's apatite for such things could put any mere mortal's to shame.

"I'll be more gentle next time," Kiba chuckled, thumb rubbing over a bruise. He might saw he'd be gentle but he loved how the Nara's skin looked with bruises and bits dotting it.

"That's not what I was talking about," Shikamaru murmurer His eyes had fallen closed again, breath evening out and slowing down. "You're too good at this. I can't keep up." Kiba smiled at the sleep slurred words.

"Rest. I'm not going to jump you in your sleep and you won't have to worry about me feeling you up every time I'm happy about something." Shikamaru grunted softly at the words, snuggling closer despite the mess. Kiba grimaced at the feeling of drying come on his hand and cock. He muttered a few words, willing the mess away. He didn't usually like using magic for such things but Shikamaru was already asleep and he didn't see any need to wake the body.

He used one hand to tuck the Nara's soft cock back in his pants, pulling the material up so it covered him. He did the same to his own and then wrapped his arms around the Nara's slighter frame. He wasn't sleepy but he was content to let the boy rest. Just the feel of Shikamaru in his arms and against his chest made his heart swell with something he couldn't quite place.

He cared for the boy but maybe...Maybe it was something more than that. Kiba didn't know but he had plenty of time to figure that out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> Finally getting back to this. I've missed writing Kiba. I couldn't resist adding a little smut in here. Honestly this story will probably be heavy with it. Maybe I should have made Kiba's dad a god of sex instead of a god of war. Anyways, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Look for more soon!


End file.
